bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Nakamaru
Haru Nakamaru is a former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard, meaning during his command of the guard he was the strongest and the wisest. He is now a madman, and of the highest cailbar of threats. Apearance Haur is a tall young looking man with a lean-muscular build with average length blonde hair and green eyes. He is 6.2 in feet and weights 140 pounds. When he was part of the Royal Guard he wore the Royal Guard Shinigami robes. After, his betrayal he now wears a black similar version of clothing like what Sosuke Aizen wore after his betrayal. Personality Haru during, his time in the Royal Guard was widely known for his unequaled intellect going as far as saying Sosuke Aizen was an idiot in campareness to himself. He is normally soft-spoken and often never needs to raise his voice at all. He is a great manipulative and beyond dangerous person. Haru desires can bring fear to the strongest of men. An example; of this is he made another member of the Royal Guard Purinsu Kuchiki's Great Grandfather to go mad just by talking to him. He believes that everything he does is to serve God even doing evil acts. While, he was in the Royal Guard he had a belief the "greatest gift to God" was what he said. During, his command of the Royal Guard he was known for liking fruit, but hated fish as well he had a very high sweet tooth. He knows as the only one in the royal guard that knows that the real Soul King is the Soul King's zanpakuto and he calls it god. Haru is acutally 12 different peronsalities. Due to an unknown, even his mind shattered creating elven more sides. They all go by the name Haru, but in the lowest parts of his mind is the "real" Haru or the original. History Not a great deal of Haru's history is known. He became a member of the Royal Guard around the time the Shino Academy was made though he went to the Shino Academy as a student to get his education. He became the Commander of the Royal Guard about 400 years before the the events with Sosuke Aizen. In the 400 years of Haru's command to the Royal Guard he learned of that the Soul King's zanpakuto was infact the real Soul King. It is unknown how many years ago, but he founded the Jūsanseiza. Inventions and Kido Creations Due, to the last sixty years of research he has made some unique tools, itema, and equipement. As well, as having made the Nekkuresu no Raifu '(''Necklace of life) using a Forbidden spell. '''Self-Programmed Gigai: During, his research he made a gigai that is programmed with a Gikongan built inside that the Shinigami, or soul inside can mental leave and vice-vera. The Gikongan inside of the gigai will active the second the Shinigami and will deactive the second they return. Nekkuresu no Raifu '(ネックレスライフ''Necklace of life): During, his research into Kido he learned the Forbidden method to make the Nekkurese no Raifu and have made it. By wearing it he no longer ages and when wounded will heal his wounds to a degree. Another aspect is that it can make any none living come to life. Finally, it can heal other people's wounds though only if they are still living. Powers & Abilities '''Haru's Battle Data, clockwise. Top: Offense (100), Top Right: Defense (90), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (70). Total: 560/600. Immense Spiritual Power:' '''Even by Royal Guard captain-level standards, Haru has shown to possess tremendous spiritual power. Captain-level Shinigami have said that Haru's very presence is beyond monstrously overwhelming. One example, of his true power was when he used his spiritual energy to create the Object of Life. During, it's creation he states it can only be made by a Shinigami with well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami (referring to himself). The force of Haru's spiritual power alone is also able to effortlessly bring a powerful 5th ranked Espada to his knees. A unique aspect of his spiritual energy is that he can focus it at someone resulting the victim to turn more blood-thristy. Another side effect of his spiritual power is that it can also temporarily weaken the victim's own spiritual pressure until the affect wears off. Haru can by only using his powerful reiatsu is enough to nullify abilities, like poisons or illusions from even some average captain-level Shinigami. '''Monstrous Intellect': Despite all of Haru's great combact abilities, and immense Spiritual Power what is truly Haru's strongest aspect is his amazing intellect. Haru being almost 2200 years old has a tremendous and fearsome intellect to where he has called Sosuke Aizen an idiot. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, Huceo Mundo, the Dangai Precipice World and the World of the Living, often having information that others lack. One such example, is his knowledge regarding the Objects of First Existence and even knowing the techniques to create them. *'Expert Scientist/Inventor': Due, to his highly powerful intellect he started to sixty-years before his betrayal of the Soul Society he took up Research and Development. While, only being a scientist/inventor for a mere sixty-years he has been able to use powerful techniques like the Garganta. As well inventing a preprogrammed Gigai that can allow for the Shinigami inside to leave and enter at the user's wish without the need for Gikongan. *'Expert Chemist': Due to him taking up personal research, Haru has shown that he has high skill for being a chemist. Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be an amazing crafty, cunning, and clever man even before his betrayal of the Soul Society's Royal Guard. Haru's most noticeable trait is in his ability to deceive and manipulate others into believing that his methods and beliefs are right. Haru's talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence is immense. Haru can quickly understand the patterns in which a persons thinks and grants him better ways of manipulating them. During, his time as the Commander of the Royal Guard he was able to fool everyone into thinking that he was harmless, while he was plotting. He will often act as if people are pieces on a chess broad, or apart some other kind of game and that he can control them. Haru due to his intellect is also a powerful strategist, and tactician. He is capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. His plans are incredibly involved, detailed, specific in nature and are planned-out with the long term in mind. Master Strategist &'' '''Tactician: Being the former commander of the Royal Guard Haru shown himself time after time as a great and flexible tactician and strategist. Haru is capable of adjusting effortlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in an advance time-frame. Over the years he has become able to understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies in seconds. This is how Haru is able to creates strategies to achieve victory. Kidō Master: Haru has an immense mastery of Kidō spells, techniques as well as the flow of spirit energy and Philosophy. He has shown that he can effortlessly can cast and control the full power of the spell Hado #90 Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) without the incanation. Haru is able to produce powerful barriers able to block against all, but the strongest attacks. Haru can use his Zanpakuto's ability to use and store the bodies of dead spiris inside of his Zanpakuto; as scarifices to cast the scarificial spell Hado #96 Ittō Kasō instead of using his own body. He can easily break powerful spiritual barrier or seals. His skill also high even to know how create the Objects of First Existence. He openly states that Purinsu Kuchiki is one of the few Kido Masters of rivaling skill to himself. *'Zettai Shugo Ryōiki' (絶対守護領域, Absolute Defense Territory): This is a Kido technique made and perfected by Haru Nakamaru. This ability generates purple hexagonal spirit energy shields that can be projected over any part of Haru's body. The defensive power of this technique is powerful able to withstand the power of a low level 80 Hado spell. The technique can completely protect Haru or a single area around him, hence its name of an Absolute Defense Territory as it leave no blind spots in its defense. The only problem with is technique is that while he uses it he can only use other Kido abilities, as it require complete mental focus. Also, only the original personality can use it the other eleven cannot. *'Garganta': (Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). During, the last sixty years of his Command of the Royal Guard his study of fields allowed him to learn how to use the Garganta. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Haru can perform this technique both in and out of Huceo Mundo; although it usually requires time to prepare so he cannot use it in battle. he is able to make a Keikaigi (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite") a Kido technique made by Kisuke Uarahara to create a Garganta. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, Haru has demonstrated that he effortlessly fight against several captain-level Shinigami's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. While, an often user Kido he prefers to normally finish his opponent's with his Zanpakuto. He has prove that he can make precise strikes, and often killing powerful opponents with minimal power. A true statement of his prowess in Zanjutsu was that he can fight against five other Royal Guard captains three using Bankai, as well as two other Captains from the Gotei 13. Hakuda Expert: Though, not often pracitioner of hand-to-hand combact he still retains a high level of skill in it. Haru, is able to block physical attacks from all but the more skilled users of Hakuda. He can use punches, kicks, etc to disarm opponents. Enhanced Strength: Haru while not looking does have considerate physical strengh. He can overpower some powerful opponents. He can swing his Zanpakuto with a great deal of force using only his physical strength. Enhanced Endurance: Haru while he doesn't look as imposing to other opponents he has shown to a greatly resilient combatant in battle. He can fight against powerful numerous fighters. He normally doesn't show any signs of fatigue or mental stress except against the strongest combatants and only after long periods of time. Enhance Durability: Haru's durability to damage is very high. One prime example, is when he fought against the four High Marshals of the Royal Guard. It took two Bankais and an immense Shikai to damage him at a high enough level to force Haru to have to use his own immense Bankai, Shunpo Master: Haru is a great using of Shunpo (Flash Step). He can effortlessly out maneuver most other users of Shunpo and others with Shunpo like abilities. Haru often uses is able to make several after images to confuse his opponents. His speed in Shunpo is at high level. Zanpakuto Mushokuseken '(むしょくせけん''Colorless World) In its sealed form, it is a nodachi. The tsuba is rectangular with two infinity symbols on by the handle's collar. The hilt is white. *Shikai: The release command is '''Command. Once the release command its spoke the blade turns transparent like glass. While, its grants several techniques it's main ability is to store and control the spiritual bodies of whomever is killed by it while it is in Shikai. The corspes are stored inside of the blade of the Zanpakuto and according to Haru can hold an unlimited number of them. He can only summon one spirit corspe at a time making it is morphed into an exact appearance of himself with all of his powers like Kido, Swordsmenship, Shunpo, Spiritual Pressure etc, but lacks the abilities of his Zanpakuto. By using the spiritual bodies inside of his Zanpakuto he can use several unique and special abilties. As, well even if Haru has no spirit corpses inside of his Zanpakuto he can still use his own spirit energy to fuel the abilities. *'Rosutomugen': (ロストむげん''Lost Dreams''): This is an defensive ability. By call out the command''' I Pray That You Find Peace''' Haru can by using the Zanpakuto storage of dead spirit bodies makes a veil of darkness from around him. The veil is powerful, it has been able to stop an Adjuchas-level Menos Cero. The main fuction is than anyone that comes into direct contact with the viel fall into an unconscious state. That for a long time is forced to relive their dreams, desires, hopes etc, being crush or destroyed over and over again. This technique normally last for one against captain and higher level fighters and for six hours against weaker that Lieutenant level fighters. Like all of his Zanpakuto's abilities he can fueled it with his own spirit energy. *'Nami no Zetsubou': (なみぜつぼう''Wave of Hoplessness''): This is an offensive ability. By calling out the command Be Engulfed and by using the spirit bodies as fuel he can fire a huge arc of black spirit energy at his opponents. What is unique to this attack is that if it hits his target there is a 55% chance of making the target fall into a state of despair or hopelessness making them not fit for combact. Like all of his Zanpakuto's abilities he can fueled it with his own spirit energy. Haru has stated that only up to twelve bodies can be use to power this attack per each attack. *'Kurayamihikari': (くらやみひかり''Darkness Light''): This ability is an offensive attack ability. When, Haru hold his Zanpakuto with the blade pointing up and calls the Command, Damnation to All uses only one spiritual body inside of his Zanpakuto's blade and focuses the spiritual energy of it in a powerful attack. When all of the amount of spirit energy from the body is focused inside of the blade that Haru wants it releases a light with a dark tint from the blade. According to Haru at full power it is stronger than Hado # 96. Anything inside of the range of the light's power will be hit by an immense attack of spiritual light. Like all of his Zanpakuto's abilities he can fueled it with his own spirit energy. Haru has stated that only one body can be used for this attack per each attack. *'Bankai': Achieved Not Yet Revealed. Though Haru has said that he doesn't like to use it against weak opponents. Trivia Haru Nakamaru is the strongest evil/neutral character I have made so far on the wikia. Quotes (To the Royal Guard) A collection of pathelic and weak people have no right to draw blades at me. '' (To the members of the ''Junsanseiza) Foolish ones, I founded this and whom among all of you who is strong enough to led? None, I am leaving behind this... worthless scum and I will make something better, the Four Kings will no longer be at conflict with each other, I will see to it.) Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Former Supreme Commander Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Character